


Hangyaku no Chō (Rebel Butterfly)

by Pillager-of-Twilight (Crexendo)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi being a dick, Akira being a smirky little shit, Alpha Akechi Goro, Alpha Kitagawa Yusuke, Alpha Niijima Makoto, Alpha Sakomoto Ryuji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Amamiya Ren? Don't know him, Asexual Sakura Futaba, Beta Mishima Yuuki, Beta Sakura Futaba, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Cybercrimes, Discrimination, Everyone loves Mama Sakamoto, Except it's not a room or a prison this time, F/F, F/M, Futaba generally being a gremlin, Hacking, Human Morgana, Human Trafficking, I have slaved over this fic for far too long, I only know Kurusu Akira, I promise, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It'll make sense eventually, Justine and Caroline don't exist in this universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Makoto being exasperated by this flock of immature children she voluntarily saddled herself with, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morgana doing things no one bothers to explain because he's Morgana, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Omega Kurusu Akira, Omega Okumura Haru, Omegaverse, Organized Crime, Phantom Thieves doing actual illegal things, Ryuji being soft to his soft boi, Ryuji's Mama being the best parent, Soft Barbarian Haru, Sort of a slow burn on Yusuke/Akira, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Things happening in a different order than they do in the game, Violence, almost obsessively loyal Yusuke, lots of gay, nothing unusual there, this'll be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Pillager-of-Twilight
Summary: Kurusu Akira had never been one to back down from adversity, he'd never been one to step aside and let it go when faced with an obstacle. That hadn't changed even after he'd presented as an Omega when he was fourteen, but suddenly it was so much harder to get people to take him seriously. He was expected to stay at home, stay quiet, and stay obedient to Alphas, but after everything he and those he cared about had been through at the hands of those who were supposed to guide and protect, he decided- Fuck it. If there was no justice to be had, he'd take it himself, by any means necessary.Now, the name 'Joker' and his Phantom Thieves, the elite of the budding Yakuza clan 'Hanran Chō', is spreading rapidly through the criminal underworld of Tokyo, gaining territory, influence, and resources at an astonishing speed. And the word on the street is that their leader is an Omega.





	1. We're gonna make the Devil, we're gonna make them pay

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, everyone~ This fic has been a monstrosity that won't leave me alone. I've started it and scrapped it three times now, but what is making this one work is my lovely Beta, EmpressBonquiqui, who has been sooooooooo helpful while writing this. P5 is absolutely my most favorite game in the entire universe and I have driven myself into hysterics over this game several times because my feels are just that intense. These damn pesky feels. 
> 
> At this point in the story, everyone is aged up, they're in their early-mid twenties, they've all graduated high school and all more or less have lives outside acting like a Yakuza clan. Not much in known about the Hanran Cho other than the fact that they exist, and that Joker is their leader. They primarily deal in corporate sabotage and data theft, though they do sometimes leave members of other clans out to dry. Shido is both a politician as well as the head of a rather large Yakuza clan that has ties to pretty much every major company and function in Tokyo. Akechi is still playing detective, though he still acts as Shido's personal hitman. We'll have to see what happens in the future~!
> 
> Comments breathe life into my feeble sense of inspiration, please, please, pleaaaase comment and tell me what you think! If you have any questions or anything I neglected to explain, please tell me, I always strive for improvement! That said, I sincerely hope you enjoy this first part! I'll be posting the next part within the next day or two! Or perhaps later today if I get it finished in time and sent off to my Beta. We'll have to see.

The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel rested near the heart of the upscale tourist district in Tokyo, overlooking Hibiya Park and the Imperial Palace. It greeted him as he exited the car that had brought him there like a beacon of golden light and shimmering glass piercing the night sky. It was every bit as opulent and extravagant as the last time he'd been there, but Akechi Goro supposed there were worse places to have a meeting. At least it wasn't at Tokyo Disneyland. 

It was a subtle show of wealth, but it was not something that concerned him. He honestly expected something of the like, seeing as the person he was meeting tonight had already proven- time and time again- during their previous encounters that he enjoyed showing off whenever able. Without spending any more time admiring the finery, the tawny haired Alpha made his way up the entry, and through the lobby to the front desk, smiling at the moonlight blue haired staff member who greeted him. 

"I'm expected." He said simply, taking out the black calling card stamped with the red top hat and flaming mask logo that had become synonymous with the name 'Joker' among knowing parties, sliding it across the smooth black granite surface of the counter.

The youthful receptionist didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead, he took the proffered card and bowed politely, "Joker-sama is waiting for you, please follow me."

His complete lack of hesitation or surprise, his use of the term 'Joker-sama', and the absence of the need to seek confirmation instantly tipped Akechi off that the uniformed male had received instructions about this meeting well in advance, though the question still lingered in his mind; who told the youth? His superiors at the hotel, or perhaps the very group he'd come to meet with...?

There was no conversation as he was led from the lobby to a smaller elevator set apart from the others, one that was reserved for those bound for the highest floors, leaving Akechi with nothing to do but admire the polished and well maintained interior of the elevator once they'd boarded. He didn't really mind, it wasn't likely that the man knew anything of use, and seeing as he wasn't here representing his daylight profession, he had very little reason to speak to him, in fact, the less people remembered about him tonight, the better. Nevertheless, he’d taken note of the man’s name and had already sent it to the team that had covertly accompanied him to the hotel, they’d check into it while he proceeded with this parley he’d been invited to.

They got off the elevator on the 23rd floor, and once again, he was left to demurely follow his guide through the well-lit corridor. They stopped at dark oak door with a gold plate branding it with the number 2302. The hotel official rapped on the door twice, sharp and concise, "Joker-sama, your guest has arrived." he called and though Akechi was certain he had a key to the room, the man made no attempts to open it just then. 

“Enter.” an answering voice pierced through the door a few moments later.

The unremarkable front desk staff then flashed a keycard over the electronic lock, waiting half a second for it to click open before opening the door with deliberate slowness, and entered in front of Akechi. By doing so he made himself a physical obstruction, just in case Akechi had waited for him to open the door in order to shoot its occupant, as well as to protect the detective from any oncoming bullets. A scripted tactic, the duplicitous detective realized, his interest in the otherwise garden-variety Beta in his early-to-mid twenties piquing.

The suite was warmly lit, tastefully decorated in a reserved contemporary style that mixed elements of traditional Japanese decor with more western elements. It kept to a color palette that wound its way from white to beige, accented by reds and golds here and there. It appeared as though the furniture had been rearranged a little for their meeting, as the sitting room had been cleared of everything except two armchairs set on either side of a long cherry wood coffee table. There was a pair of figures standing on either side of the overstuffed red velvet wingback cathedra set facing the door. 

The shorter of the two was clearly female. This was given away by her short bob cut with blunt bangs and French-braid styled headband of the same color as her hair, further betrayed by her feminine figure clad in a skintight bodysuit that was jet and navy blue in color, accompanied by a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, complete with short spikes of metal embedded in the leather over her shoulders and knees, and a long dark scarf settled neatly around the base of her neck, the tail of which trailed down her back. Her eyes were bright mahogany, and glared at him with ferocious intensity from under her iron half-mask. Upon first glance she appeared to be unarmed, but upon further inspection, he noted she was wearing white leather gloves with painful looking spines of metal fixed over the knuckles. She was a obviously a close-quarters fighter, though the revolver strapped to her thigh meant she wasn't restricted solely to the use of her fists.

On the other hand, the other bodyguard sporting a kabuki style fox mask and dark, denim blue hair was more willowy than his compatriot, long limbs and fluidity in his more subdued motions. His hand had yet to leave the hilt of the katana tied at his waist, and he did nothing to disguise the high power assault rifle hanging within easy reach over his right shoulder. He was garbed in a black high-collared, puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a blue and white striped sash circling his hips, white motorcycle boots and bright blue gloves. Attached to the back of his outfit was what appeared to be white fox tail, with a thin red ribbon spiraling up it's length, just enhancing the 'fox' appearance he seemed to be going for. His irises glinted silver from the openings carved into his mask, unwavering, observing his every move.

Almost overlooked in a corner to the right, occupying the beige camel back sofa pushed against the wall, was what appeared to be a lanky teen. However, what set him apart was that he was the only one other than Akechi himself who was not wearing a mask. He had chin-length black hair, long bangs sweeping across his left cheek, with bleached white tips peeking out from under his cat-eared hood, accompanied by startlingly bright blue eyes. He was wearing an over-sized, midnight blue, hooded sweatshirt that practically drowned out the shape of his torso while long legs encased in black skinny jeans, and white high-top sneakers made up his bottom half. He had a couple brown leather belts looped around his waist that held a couple of pouches and unidentifiable tools, what appeared to be a slingshot, and a thin black, white-tipped cat tail that disappeared under the hem of his hoodie. He sat almost unnaturally still, and the only thing that had tipped Akechi off as to his presence was the motion of one of the Phantom’s hands, also clad in white leather gloves, visible from underneath his too-long sleeves as he toyed with the gold tassel hanging from the end of the hilt of the dao sword lying boldly across his lap.

Akechi immediately recognized him as the boy who had appeared without warning in Shido's office at the Diet building a little over a week ago- with no explanation as to how he'd gotten in there without alerting security- to deliver the calling card and invitation sent by Joker. He'd introduced himself as 'Mona' at the time, before vanishing just as mysteriously as he'd come in. Shido had a team of men still trying to figure out how it had happened, with no success last he’d heard.

These three were of the Hanran Chō-gumi's inner circle, the very heart of their clan; the Phantom Thieves. He identified the twosome flanking the proverbial throne as Queen and Fox- who both smelled strongly of territorial Alpha- neither looked pleased to see him. Both of them were figures he'd only ever seen at a distance or in grainy photographs before. The cat-hooded boy's scent was odd, unplaceable... he'd assumed upon their initial introduction that he must be a Beta, but now he was wondering if the boy was even old enough to have presented at all… or was it that he was a different sort of creature altogether?

However, none of them could compare to the being seated directly in front of him.

He'd already determined from past encounters that the Omega reclining in a deceptively casual way was young- most likely close to his own age of twenty five, if he had to guess, but he was almost heartbreakingly beautiful. A definite natural handsomeness that was tinged with just enough femininity to make him seem almost unreal. His hair was raven black, falling in natural half formed curls tamed by just a little product here and there. Dark silver eyes were just visible under a cut and polished Colombina style mask made of white metal, and they were watching him with veiled interest. 

Instead of his normal black tailed coat and red gloves, Joker was dressed in a dual layered kimono: rich crimson silk embroidered with black swallowtail butterflies over the ends of the sleeves, cut and laying in the traditional fashion of a Edo-period Oiran, exposing his sculpted shoulders, smooth collarbone, and flawless, unmarked neck. Baring just a hint of his chest, it was tied high on his waist with a front-facing black silk uchikake. He wasn't wearing the period accurate katsura wig or kanzashi but it didn't really surprise Akechi, as those things were heavy and more cumbersome than not. However, it wasn't like Joker needed them anyways, his aim wasn't to be historically precise.

His style of dress, his posture, the way he was blatantly filling the room with his pheromones, it was all provocative. Akechi knew that it not so much as a means of showing off, rather, it was a more subtle form of manipulation that most Alphas would be too distracted to notice. The more interested his opponent was in him sexually, the easier it would be for this charismatic Omega to twist the situation to his will. It was a classic tactic of an ambitious Omega, but if one was paying close enough attention, they would cease focusing on the sight of his pale, milky skin, and rather on the scent drifting off of him, the clean, unmated, fertile Omega scent that told a story of it's own. Most people involved in their world chose to believe that the raven haired criminal mastermind had worked his way up the same way others of his gender had in the past- by sleeping with all the right people to be granted a position of power and authority, and then wrestling control of a budding Yakuza family from it's leader the same way he'd entered it.

The truth was much different. Akechi had gleaned as much information as possible on Joker as soon as he had started making enough of a ruckus to attract the attention of his own employer, and this meeting became a priority. However much his own kumicho insisted that there was no way an Omega could obtain the level of wealth and power Joker had, especially is such a short amount of time, without being a shameless whore, Akechi knew that couldn’t be the case. He was almost completely certain that Joker had to have at least a considerable amount of intelligence, skill, and charisma to accomplish what he had within the past year. As soon as he’d stepped into the room, he’d received the confirmation he’d been waiting for. Joker’s scent carried no other on it; he wasn't sleeping with anyone, or at the very least, hadn't in quite some time, elevating his theory from plausible, to probable.

He wasn't here because his boss had ordered him to obtain information on the 'upstart harlot making a nuisance of himself', even if that's what Shido thought he was doing. No, he was here because he was genuinely curious, as well as wary. There was still far too many unknown factors involving Joker, his Phantom Thieves, and the rest of his Hanran Chō-gumi. They still hadn't determined the civilian identities of any of the Phantom Thieves, nor Joker himself, for starters. Their group as a whole were proving to be extremely elusive and their movements- difficult to track. Typically, that would indicate that they was well-connected, which begged the question; just who did they know, and why did they support the fledgling Yakuza clan? What Akechi wanted more than anything was to understand exactly what this vermillion clad enigma was capable of, and exactly how dangerous he was.

Plastering a genteel smile on his face, Akechi took half a dozen steps forward into the room, and bowed respectfully to his host, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Joker-san." 

The ebony haired kumicho motioned for his guest to have a seat with one pale hand, "Please, Detective, this is hardly the first time we've met." he simpered lightly.

Akechi strode the rest of the way over the carpet and sat down in the pale tan club-style chair that he’d been offered, "This is, however, the first time we've met without trying to kill each other, and in a pre-arranged setting."

This prompted a brief laugh from the elusive leader of the Phantom Thieves, "You are not incorrect on that point.” 

From behind Akechi, his guide offered his own deferential bow to the crimson-garbed outlaw, “Will you be needing anything else, Joker-sama?” the Beta inquired demurely.

Joker’s attention briefly left his guest as he responded, all gracious charm and sincerity, “No, that will be all. You may return to your position, Yuuki.”

“Of course, Joker-sama.” The uniformed receptionist bowed once again, before exiting the suite, closing the door behind him.

Akechi watched him leave, turning back to face the fledgling kumicho once the retreating footsteps had faded into nothingness. 

“One of yours?” he queried with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Who knows?” Joker retorted cryptically with a soft shrug, opting to observe the Alpha seated opposite him quietly for a long moment before speaking again, "I must say, I'm rather surprised you came here alone, Akechi-san. I wouldn't have been upset if you'd brought a guard or two."

"It was my idea, I'd hoped it would make me seem a little more amiable, and Shido-san chose not to argue my decision." Akechi wasn’t willing to admit that it was more that he hadn’t brought it up with his boss, if only to save himself some time, and a potential headache. After all, it wasn’t like he’d come here entirely on his own. He did have an entire security team blending with the guests and other staff spread across the lower floors, but their purpose in being there didn’t involve acting as his bodyguards. He didn’t feel as though he needed them at the moment anyways. “Besides, I doubt anyone I could bring with me could match the might of three of the Hanran Chō-gumi’s elite Phantom Thieves.”

"Ah, I see." Joker purred, his polite smile morphing delicately into an amused smirk, "So, either your confidence is something rather extraordinary, or Shido-san doesn't value you nearly as much as he probably should."

The Alpha detective’s eye twitched faintly at the verbal barb, but didn't allow his tone or his expression to waver, "I assure you, Joker-san, I haven't the faintest idea what it is that you're trying to insinuate."

The gleam in the Omega’s eyes indicated he knew Akechi was aware that he knew differently, but he chose not to pursue that particular point, "Of course not, my apologies, Detective."

“Please accept my apologies that Shido-san could not be present at this time, his presence was required at several different committee meetings this evening. I hope I’m an adequate enough substitute for him.”

“It’s quite alright, Akechi-san,” the crimson-swathed Phantom replied graciously. “We do understand that Shido-san must be very busy, considering both of his… career paths. That said, it’s not every day we get to treat with his right hand man personally. You must be quite busy yourself, what with masquerading around as an investigator for the police.”

Akechi did his best to appear sheepish, “It’s not quite so much of a sham as you suggest, Joker-san, I am in fact a certified detective, and I do solve cases for the benefit of the public and my superiors within the force.”

“You mean you manipulate the justice system to the whims of your master, making a mockery of everything the laws were made to protect, and using the police as your pawns…!” Queen growled in a low voice, her aggressive pheromones abruptly flooded the room.

“Queen.” Joker called to his guardian, his voice a touch softer, more familiar. His right hand reaching out to fleetingly touch her wrist, his scent- or what Akechi could detect of it through the potent smell of near-feral female Alpha- changing from alluring to reassuring, “I promised you, remember?” he crooned.

The lone female calmed after a few seconds, soothed by the words and actions of her leader, reigning herself in after taking a few deep breaths, “You’re right. My apologies,” she murmured.

“It’s fine, no harm done, right, Akechi-san?” The masked Omega said gently, though he stared pointedly at their guest.

Akechi had been honestly startled by the sheer amount of venom directed at him, seemingly out of nowhere. Nevertheless, he managed to regain his composure as quickly as it had fallen, catching onto the verbal trap Joker had placed him in, forced to respond with civility, or otherwise look like the antagonist. Something he could ill afford so early in this game. “No offense taken, Queen-san. I’m sure you have your reasons, but we’re all wearing masks here, are we not? We all are walking on the darker side of the line between good and evil. I am not so different from you.” 

He didn’t miss the tightening of her jaw, and the clenching of her fists but she held her ground this time and did not respond to his taunt. So she had some sort of grudge against him, well, perhaps not him specifically, but against the fact that his boss actually held the majority of the police force in his pocket, one way or another. It would be something worth investigating… though if he knew her civilian identity, it would help immensely…. Still, it was something he hadn’t known before, and any new information was valuable. 

The katana-wielding bodyguard let out a faint scoff at his words, “What you say may be true to an extent… but we do not need to rely on petty corruption and preying on those unable to truly fight back to accomplish our goals.” 

His patience wearing thin, Akechi forced a cordial smile back onto his face, “I most certainly acknowledge the skill of the Phantom Thieves. I’ve seen the results of your midnight raids and heists. You and your people are quite efficient.” 

“You say that, and yet, you still don’t know what we’re even after.” came Mona’s snide retort from the corner.

Finally letting his annoyance with the consistent barbs- those both subtle and overt- show in his expression, Akechi raised an eyebrow haughtily, “You honestly let your subordinates speak over you like this?” he challenged the Phantom’s leader.

Joker met his glare evenly, with another faint shrug of his pale shoulders, “They aren’t my subordinates, but my friends, they’re allowed to do as they please. I don’t run a dictatorship, Akechi-san.” an unspoken ‘like your boss does’ lay at the end of his words.

“Is that so...?” Akechi responded dryly.

“You should know this by now. You’ve observed our normal methods often enough, have you not?” Fox intoned, his voice soft, but cutting. 

“I believe we’re getting off topic.” Joker interjected before anyone else could say anything more, clearly wanting control of the conversation back before it escaped his grasp entirely, “Getting down to the heart of the matter, I’m under the assumption that Shido-san read the proposal Mona delivered?”

Akechi nodded, “He did.”

Joker waited for the tawny haired Alpha to comment further, but when he didn’t, he sighed, “... And?” he prompted, “Are you going to make me guess, Detective?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know I spent six hours researching the most expensive hotels in Tokyo. 
> 
> Tokyo Disneyland won that contest.


	2. Just look at what they do, just look at what they say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi doesn't quite get what he came for, but rather, something unexpected instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think after so many years I'd know better than to make promises of productivity I can't keep, but apparently the crippling anxiety/depression, and general series of physical and emotional crises hasn't been enough to teach me that I am not enough of a functional human being during the winter to get things done in a timely fashion.
> 
> But alas, that is not all that has transpired since my original post, oh no. During this time, my laptop for some reason decided to have the charging port stop working. So... I can't turn the damn thing on, and I'm so poor I can't afford a new one at the moment. It's lovely, isn't it? I've had to make do with a desktop set up on a folding table, with my TV as the monitor, which is a problem because all the chairs in my house are either too tall or too short, and after an hour or two of using the computer, it makes my shoulders hurt quite badly, and I have to stop. I recently borrowed a standard height folding chair from my parents and it's been much better, but I really miss my computer. T^T
> 
> Not going to lie though, I love this fic to bits and pieces, it's one of the few things I've ever put this much effort into, but that just means that I frequently find myself unsatisfied. I keep going back over bits of it and just reviewing it and deciding that I hate it, and that I need to rewrite it, and then I get stuck on how I get the fluidity and descriptive text I want into the new hole. I don't have anyone around me who's played the game so it's difficult to ask people for their opinions on what I've already written. It's been quite the vicious cycle.
> 
> I really can't apologize enough to you all. I really appreciate anyone who's taken the time to actually read this, it's really something I've poured my soul into, and I hope and pray for your continued support. Person 5 is so important to me I have legitimately driven myself into hysterics over it on a number of occasions. 
> 
> I will say that all this time between posts has given me the opportunity to get down more details about things I want to happen, and really flesh out events and the next steps, so it hasn't been all bad. I already have a good start on the next chapter, but I'm not going to put a time frame on this one because I don't trust myself quite yet. I'm hoping to be changing jobs and possibly moving soon, so we'll just have to see how things turn out.
> 
> In the meantime, as always, I hope you enjoy this newest addition. And thanks again to my beta, EmpressBonquiqui.
> 
> \- Tai

Akechi actually hesitated for a moment, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he considered just making something up rather than handing over the letter he’d been given, but his kumicho had insisted he wear a button camera to record the meeting, he’d be found out without much effort. Repressing a sigh, he lifted the briefcase he’d brought with him onto the coffee table, opening it slowly enough to not spook the two Alpha guards- who would probably love nothing more than any viable excuse to permanently remove him from their leader’s presence- and taking out a sheet of slightly stiff, high-grade paper, and pushing it towards his host.

Joker reached for the letter, bringing it closer so he could read it. His dovetail gray eyes scanned the document slowly, meticulously, taking in every detail. When he reached the end a scoff escaped his lips, followed immediately by him tilting his head back to laugh without restraint. 

"Joker?" Queen called after a few moments, a note of concern lighting her tone.

The raven haired male lifted the hand that still held the letter from Shido up towards his bodyguard, waving it at her, still recovering from his laughing fit, "Queen… Queen, you have to read this."

With a quick, questioning glance at Akechi, she took the document and perused it herself, her eyes widening the further she got in, until she reached the end, at which point her gaze turned sharply back to Akechi, this time with rage blazing in her mahogany depths, "This is bullshit." she hissed. 

"You think so, too?" Joker snickered, motioning for her to pass the paper to her fellow Phantom, "Fox, your turn."

The swordsman scanned the introductory letter from their rival with the same criticality as his leader, though once he was done, his reaction mirrored Queen's, his shoulders tightening with anger, and his voice came out cold and cutting, "This is outrageous."

The Hanran Chō-gumi kumicho tilted his head back to meet eyes with his Phantom's, grinning at his reaction, "So you also agree that it's bullshit, right?" 

"Of course." Fox growled as he handed the letter back with both hands.

Joker didn’t take the paper immediately, instead turning his gaze in the other direction, towards his last companion, "Mona, do you want to read it?" he offered.

The boy in the cat-eared hoodie shook his head faintly, sparing only a brief glance at his leader, "Don't need to. I can guess what kind of drivel is laid out in that letter, considering Shido's stance on Omegas." he retorted dryly. 

“Suit yourself,” Joker plucked the letter from his subordinate with one hand, held it above the table and let go, letting it flutter artlessly back onto the wooden surface, "There you have it, Detective, that's four out of four votes for bullshit." 

For a moment, Akechi was so surprised by his blaise attitude that he almost forgot to answer, but he glanced down at the letter and then back up to the leader of the Phantom Thieves, "... Is that the response you wish me to take back to Shido-san?" he asked in a flat voice.

The kumicho considered his question for a few seconds, before his expression shifted into something that could only be read as mischievous, "No, not quite. Fox, do you have a pen or a marker?"

Though he seemed slightly confused by the request, from a pocket apparently hidden in the chest of his jumpsuit, the vulpine masked male pulled out a red-capped, thin-tipped marker, which he handed over without a word. 

Still sporting his mirthful expression, Joker used his teeth to pull the cap off, and leaned over the table where he'd tossed Shido's missive, and proceeded to rapidly compose something across the back of it. After a long minute of silence only broken by the sound of the raven haired Yakuza leader humming tunelessly to himself, he capped the marker, set it aside on the table, and sat up, "There. You can take this back as my response to Shido."

Akechi and the two Phantoms who were standing nearest their leader all leaned in a bit to get a better view of whatever Joker had written on the paper; it was a crude drawing of a what appeared to be Joker himself standing on top of another badly drawn figure that had an arrow pointing to it, labeled _'Shido Masayoshi'_ , with a short monologue from the Joker figure proclaiming his victory over the _'big bald idiot'_. It was rude, it was extremely childish, and not at all something most people would want to send directly to the boss of one of the most powerful Yakuza clan's in the country, who was also a vaunted politician in his own right. 

"Joker!?" Queen protested sharply, followed by a slightly apprehensive wince, "Are you sure about this...?"

"Of course I am, Queen. He couldn't have been less subtle about his refusal to deal with us than if he'd just typed out what he really wanted to say. Honestly, I don’t know why he even bothering trying to be polite in the first place." Joker purred.

Of course it was meant as an insult, Akechi had read the letter himself when it had been handed to him for delivery earlier that day, and at the time, he'd had to stop himself from groaning out loud at what a giant waste of time and opportunity it was. It wouldn't help him accomplish his goal of at all, and it just screamed that his boss didn't feel threatened in the slightest by the fledgling rival kumicho, if physical proof had been needed at all. He chose not to make a comment as he retrieved the letter and returned it to his briefcase. 

He couldn’t wait to see what kind of face his boss would make when he saw it.

"Of course, this is just tit-for-tat," the amused light in Joker's dark eyes suddenly turned glacial, and though his smile remained, the timbre of his voice turning just as cold, "If Shido has no intention of taking me seriously, I don't see why I should be expected to respond seriously."

A faint chill ran up Akechi’s spine at that moment, _‘This is the true face of the leader of the Hanran Chō-gumi….’_ the thought permeated his mind. This was the stunning confidence and devilish cunning he'd caught glimpses of during those nights where he’d rushed to the scene of another robbery or corporate espionage, only to find the Phantom Thieves gone and Joker waiting for him- only staying long enough to smile down at him and make his seemingly impossible escape. This was Joker at the top of his game.

“Let’s fully dispense with the pleasantries, shall we, Detective?” the kimono-clad kumicho continued, “I doubt that either you or Shido-san can fully comprehend the reason I asked you to meet me, as Shido-san clearly doesn’t care about what happens here tonight, and you are here only to fulfill your own agenda, isn’t that right, Akechi-san?”

His hands clenching slightly in his lap, the suit clad Alpha tilted his head a bit, feigning confusion, “And why would you think something like that, if I may ask?” 

Joker’s eyes and expression were utterly unreadable, perfectly guarded, even his posture revealing nothing he hadn’t already seen, “I have my sources, and you have yours, Akechi-san, but it doesn’t take spies to figure out something so simple. Shido has no interest in us, this letter is proof enough of that. He could have arranged for it to fall into our hands without you needing to come here. But here you are anyways.... What do you think that means?”

Gritting his teeth, Akechi refused to acknowledge Joker’s statement as the truth. His early assumption that the Omega kumicho was actually highly observant was becoming fact more quickly than he had anticipated, and it was beginning to make him nervous.

Joker again didn’t wait for him to respond verbally, pressing his proverbial attack while he had the advantage, “Tonight was a test, and I’m both pleased and disappointed by the results. Pleased, because it’s gone just about how I predicted it would. Disappointed because it could have been so much better, but if Shido really has no intention of working with the Hanran Chō-gumi, that means the time for discourse is at an end. I see no point in continuing to waste our time with those who resort to methods indiscriminate of who they hurt or involve, and those who refuse to look me in the face simply because I'm am Omega.”

The sound of fabric and metal moving caused Akechi’s gaze to shift towards the third Phantom, who had now left his previous perch on the sofa to approach, sheathing his sword as he went, coming to stand directly behind his leader’s chair. Mona’s voice was threaded with disdain as he picked up the conversation, “You've only seen a fraction of what we’re capable of. Do you really think that our goals are as simple as a few acts of corporate sabotage, and data heists? Please, _Detective_ , get a _clue_.” the young man’s gloved hands came to rest on each corner of the chair’s back, his luminous blue eyes boring into Akechi, "What it ultimately boils down to... is that the longer Shido continues to underestimate us, the easier it is for us to move. If he wants to continue to ignore us, we’ll just keep growing, we’ll just keep building strength until you suddenly find yourself with nothing, wondering how you didn’t see it coming.”

"Is that a threat?" Akechi hissed, his veneer of calm threatening to break one more. 

"A promise." Queen shot back icily, though her unflinching stare burned with ferocious determination, her shoulders even "One that we have no doubt you understand the full connotations of.”

Fox shook his head with a dramatic sigh full of scorn, his own dark gaze as sharp as the blade resting at his side, “You and your kumicho were offered a peaceful solution, Akechi-san, and you chose to abandon it. A tragedy on your part, one that you will have to suffer the consequences of.” he informed the other, his voice dripping with the same sort of contempt Mona had displayed. 

"It is my hope that when Shido-san watches the recording of this meeting, he may glean at least a slightly better understanding of me and my Hanran Chō-gumi. Perhaps we can meet face to face sometime in the future, but just know that if we do, it will most certainly be as enemies. Now that we're done here, Akechi-san, I would ask that you kindly leave _my territory._ " 

Akechi’s heart seized a bit when Joker revealed that he was aware of the recording equipment he had hidden in his suit jacket, but even so the emphasis on the last two words of that sentence was impossible to miss. There was no real reason for him to stress those words, considering that this hotel did not fall under the Hanran Chō-gumi’s sphere of influence… unless… could he really be saying-? _'No, he must be bluffing…!'_

He had to check, he had to be certain he actually understood what Joker seemed to be implying, "The tourist district is under the control of the Kanzashi-gumi." Akechi said slowly, though it his statement was intoned more as question than not.

"Is it?” the raven haired Omega quipped back without hesitation, an unspoken challenge to test him further hiding just behind his derisive smile.

The detective's honey colored eyes widened in shock, and he stood up abruptly, snatching his briefcase off the table as he did so. His other hand hovered in front of him, where he could easily reach the handgun tucked against his right side under his tan coat, but hesitated in actually arming himself, as the Phantom Thieves had already read his movements as a threat- one wrong move and he’d likely lose his life.

Queen wordlessly drew her revolver and had it aimed at Akechi’s head, every muscle in her body tense, while Mona had his slingshot out and a small metal sphere was already tucked into the pocket, drawn and ready to let go in less than an instant. Fox released a growl from deep in his chest, and took a step forward. His right hand firmly grasped the hilt of his katana, and his left wrapped around the sheathe, and he slid into a ready stance. His quick-draw strike would definitely catch the opposing Alpha just below the shoulder, should he follow through with the movement.

Akechi couldn’t help but swallow hard, but he lowered his hand back to his side, his fist clenched,heart pounding in his chest, a distant part of his brain berating himself for underestimating these people. He could admit to being distracted by the temptation of new information, so much so that he’d fallen into the same sort of bravado his own kumicho was still displaying. If he’d learned anything so far, it was that Joker was far more of a threat than anyone seemed to realize, and that included Akechi himself. 

If the Omega and his followers had actually taken control of the tourist district from the Kanzashi-gumi… that would mean their sphere of influence would have effectively doubled, and the money and resources they would now have at their fingertips…. Akechi didn’t even want to consider it all at the moment.

He needed to leave this place at once. He needed to return to his boss so they could verify the situation and plan their next move accordingly…. However, there also existed the very real possibility that the Phantom Thieves would kill him here to keep him from revealing that particular piece of information to Shido.

If he made it back alive... perhaps Shido would start listening to his warnings about the Hanran Chō-gumi and their stunning submissive leader. And maybe, if he was ever asked to meet the leader of an opposing clan again, he’d look into taking some bodyguards. 

Joker’s smile returned, full of mocking mirth as he coolly observed the tension, “Don’t look so concerned, Detective.” he cooed, leaning back in his chair and gracefully tucking his right knee under his left, resting his cheek against the curve of his thumb and pointer finger, the very picture of detached elegance, “I **want** that recording to reach Shido-san’s hands. Having you killed now would be counterproductive.” 

Akechi scowled back at him, giving up on the pretense of civility in the face of the potential danger of this whole meeting being nothing more than a trap. “Forgive me if I don’t quite see it the same way.” he practically snarled.

“I’d be rather surprised if you did, but you can hardly blame my Phantoms for doing their jobs. They are here tonight acting as my bodyguards.” Joker gave a dismissive wave of his hand, and let a pulse of soothing Omega pheromones wash over the room, willing his guardians to relax, “But if it makes you feel any better, Akechi-san, I give you my word, as a kumicho, that no one in my employ will harm you tonight.” 

When Akechi didn’t respond, his eyes still blazing bright with the words _‘I don’t trust you, or believe you’_ , Joker sighed, “Very well. You seem anxious to leave, and as we’ve more or less concluded our business, we shall let you be on your way. Fox, if you would be so kind as to show the good Detective to the door?”

Still wary, but willing to comply with the offer of peace their leader had given their rival, Queen returned her revolver to its holster, and Mona slowly let the taut slingshot slacken until the titanium pellet dropped out of the pouch into his palm. 

Fox stiffly rose out of his sword stance, forcing himself to let go of his blade. His displeasure at disengaging was evident in the whiffs of near-outraged Alpha that escaped him as he pushed passed Akechi to stride across the sitting room to the door, twisting the handle to pull the door open, holding it out of the way for their guest. The blue haired Phantom performed a sarcastic half-bow, “If you please, Detective,” he imparted sardonically.

Akechi took careful steps towards the door, doing whatever he could to keep Joker and his entourage within view, in case any of them actually thought better about striking him down, despite Joker’s promise. He skirted through the door while putting as much space as possible between himself and Fox. 

Somehow, it felt easier to breathe out in the hallway.

He turned back to lock eyes with the crimson-clad kumicho of the the Hanran Chō-gumi once more.

With one last devilishly charming smile and pull of alluring Omega scent to leave the double-dealing detective with a distinct memory of this moment, Joker waved his hand in farewell, “Until next time, Akechi-san. Do give Shido-san my regards.” he crooned sweetly as Fox relinquished his hold on the door, allowing it to swing closed, finally bringing the encounter to an end.

The door clicked shut, the lock engaged, and a heavy silence blanketed the room as they waited for the sound of Akechi’s rapid footsteps to pick up and disappear down the corridor.

“Was it really necessary to provoke him?” Mona eventually shattered the quiet with his query.

"... We already knew that Shido wasn't invested in this meeting, Akechi is the still our primary focus right now. That said, our goal tonight was to get him focused on the Kanzashi takeover, and I'd say we’ve succeeded." Queen affirmed, allowing the tension that had been pooling in her back and shoulders to finally diminish now that the immediate threat posed by Akechi’s presence was gone. “Have the preparations been made to meet their investigation, Fox?"

"Of course, Noir and I completed them a few days ago." Fox replied in a still somewhat irked manner as he returned to his leader’s side.

“Perfect.” Joker mused the Omega’s pristine control over his pose broke then, and he slumped back into the chair ungracefully with another sigh, this one of exhaustion, “I don’t know about all of you, but I am definitely ready to go home. Oracle, we’re about to head out, how’s it looking downstairs?”

 _-“It looks like the Dick-tective’s got guys posted on all the entrances, except the roof, which either means Akechi’s dumber than we thought, or they have someone who can gain access to the security camera footage, if they need to.”-_ An amused female voice came through the transceiver fit snug in his ear, hidden from view, _-“But, God, he’s an even bigger prick in person, but I at least have to commend his acting skills if no one in his stupid fan base has realized yet that he’s faker than a Chinese bootleg of a 90’s anime.”-_

“I can only assume they mean to attempt to follow us to figure out where our base of operations is, or otherwise learn anything about our civilian identities. They must be desperate for credible information at this point. Which means no real names until we’re back home safe, got it?” Joker hummed methodically, taking his smartphone out from where he’d tucked it into his uchikake, tapping through the screens until he reached the one he wanted, beginning to type out a message while he conversed.

 _-“Please, Aniki, give me a little credit. I don’t need you of all people to remind me of standard procedure. Besides, you’ve been crazy paranoid about keeping everything as quiet as possible since we started. The only info they really seem to have is that we’re into cyber crimes, that you’re the leader of the group, that you’re an Omega, and that you’re also a little shit who likes showing off and playing mind games with big shot baldies and normies alike.”-_ Oracle simpered. _-“You really cranked up the ‘Look at me, I’m a smirky-ass Omega, let me astonish you with my intellectual prowess’ level tonight.”-_

“I just gave him what he was expecting. He’s the only one who’s even remotely taking us seriously, which is what makes him the biggest threat. We have to take care of him before we move on to our real target.” The raven haired submissive insisted.

 _-“What’d Shido even say to you? I didn’t get to read that letter.”-_

Joker released a short, irritated noise from his throat as he recalled what he’d read, “Oh, he seemed to be very fond of every possible synonym for the word ‘slut’ he could think of. Most of what was written was politely veiled insults and delicately worded insinuations that I'm a whore, and that I slept my way up into my current position. To summarize it in less offensive terms, it was about how I should know my place in the world, how I’m out of my league, trying to compete with Alphas who are clearly superior, and that my _‘overused assets’_ wouldn’t raise any interest in him, if I should try to _‘snare him in my submissive trap.’_ ”

 _-“Yikes. He actually wrote that?”-_ one could hear the wince in her voice.

“Unfortunately, considering the kind of reaction we’ve received from other Yakuza officials we’ve met with in the past, at this point, nothing in that letter is anything I haven’t heard before.” The Hanran Chō’s undisputed leader confessed wryly. 

_-“That doesn’t make it better, Aniki. God, what a dick. Are you sure we can’t just like… steal his bones or something?”-_

“I still don’t know where you got that particular phrase from. How does one steal someone’s bones?” Joker snorted off-hand, his fingertip hovering just barely above the touchscreen of his phone as he briefly considered to whom his next message would be sent. 

_-“Never question the wisdom of ideas formed after four days of uninterrupted consciousness.”-_ Oracle countered triumphantly.

“But medically speaking, after just two days, people tend to start going insane. Who’s to say that-”

“Focus, you two.” Queen admonished without much venom- it was something that she had to say frequently enough that it had become something she did more out of exasperation than real annoyance, “We need to get out of here without any of them latching onto our trail. Under no circumstances can they be allowed to locate the Manor. Oracle, what options do you have on your end?”

Oracle groaned, but the faint sound of a keyboard being used appeared over the audio connection, _-“Why do I have to do it? Can’t you just walk up to them and kick them in the balls or something, Queen? You’re good at that. You can just walk out while they’re down, they won’t see anything.”-_

Queen rolled her eyes before pressing the thumb and middle finger of one hand to her mask, as though she’d be rubbing her temples if it weren’t there, “No, Oracle. I am absolutely not doing that.” 

_-“Awww, come on, why not?”-_ the other girl whined in disappointment.

“That would be ineffective if any of them are fitted with the same recording equipment that the Detective was, and it could also attract unnecessary attention from bystanders, which is directly contrary to our current objective.” Fox countered methodically.

Oracle let out a scandalized scoff, _-”You’re always such a killjoy, Inari. Oh, I know! How about you backflip through a window again, Aniki? They’d never see it coming, and it was friggin' **lit** when you did it the first time.”-_

“Out of the question,” Joker droned as he hit ‘send’ on his phone, locked it, and stowed the device back in his sash, “Not only are we not equipped for such a showy exit, but I can’t let this kimono get dirty or damaged. It was a gift from our favorite bar owner. Also, please never use the word _‘lit’_ again over this comm channel.” 

_-“You damn prima donna.”-_ the hacker groused with no real anger, _-“Fine, I’ll take care of it. I’ll just send some dummy messages to their phones, make them think they’re being recalled or something, draw them somewhere else, and then I’ll take care of the camera footage. It’ll be squeaky clean by the time you get back. I recommend taking the east staff exit, it has the least exposure to public view. I’ll give you the signal when the dogs have left the area.”-_

Queen gave a little sigh of relief, “Thank you, Oracle.”

But the hacker apparently wasn’t quite satisfied yet, _-“You owe me one, Aniki. As payment for doing your dirty work, **again,** take me to see the new Phoenix Featherman movie when it comes out. I want VIP tickets to the premier, or a copy of the reel. I won’t settle for anything less.”-_

Laughing momentarily, Joker chose to rise to his feet, hands smoothing out the folds of his kimono as he did, “I’ll see what I can do, small gremlin sister of mine.”

 _-“I await your contribution with much eagerness.”-_ Oracle snickered gleefully, _-”Oh, by the way, Dad called earlier, said you should come by more often. He won’t admit it but I think he’s a little lonely since neither of us live at home anymore.”-_

A soft expression, one full of warmth and fondness, crossed Joker’s features at that moment, “How about the three of us have dinner together this Sunday?”

 _-“Sounds good to me. I’ll let him know.”-_ the sound of clicking keys appeared again for a few moments, _-“Alright, we’re primed and ready. Just waiting for Detective Fake-ass to clear the lobby before I lure the goons away. The clean-up crew, and your getaway vehicle are on standby. I’m gonna go on silent while I start scrubbing the camera footage. You guys should be good to go in about three minutes.”-_

“Thanks again, we’ll see you soon.” Joker’s gaze lifted to meet the eyes of his waiting Phantoms, and he offered them a smile, a genuine, unguarded smile they recognized as one belonging to their friend rather than their leader.

“So,” Akira said gently, “shall we head home?”


End file.
